Marge Cotroke
Marge Cotroke was portrayed by Jeanne Cooper. Biography Marge Cotroke was a waitress. In 1989, she was discovered by Rex Sterling's (Katherine Chancellor's husband at the time) former cellmate, Clint Radison. Clint realized she was a dead ringer for Katherine and plotted to steal the wealthy woman's fortune by kidnapping Katherine and putting Marge in her place. Clint planted two cohorts, Morey and Lil in the Chancellor household first. This pair then trained Marge to act like Katherine. The bunch kidnapped Kay, and a pregnant Esther Valentine, and held them captive. Marge, as Katherine, sold Chancellor Industries, and ruined Katherine's relationship with Rex, who filed for divorce with the intention of marrying Katherine's nemesis, Jill Chancellor! Clint and co. were ready to sell off the rest of Katherine's assets, when Kay's son Brock Reynolds made an appearance on the scene and foiled the plot. They all went to prison, but Katherine developed a kinship with Marge, whom she felt was used as a pawn, and helped her gain her release. Marge left town in 1990. 2008 In October of 2008, Marge had been spotted downing shots in a pub! She contacted Katherine, who came to offer her help and told her to call her if she wanted help to quit drinking. As she was leaving a bar, drunk, Marge was spotted by Jeffrey Bardwell, who thought she was Katherine! Marge died in a drunk driving car accident but everyone believed it was Katherine who had died. Marge's ghost sat in the pew of the Church Of The Sacred Heart where the service would take place and said that she was the one in the casket up there at the front of the room. She said she always thought she'd go out in an old pine box, and figured that Patrick Murphy probably sprung for the nice one. She wondered who would come to her funeral - she sure would like to say goodbye to the regulars from the diner. She wondered if they would miss her. She noted that you don't really know whom your friends are until you're dead. She then told the audience that she hoped they all kept coming back, because she had always considered them friends! At the church, Brock, Jill, Esther and Chloe Mitchell were at the front near the casket. Esther assured Chloe that Katherine knew that Esther appreciated the things she did for her. Brock wished he had come home more often, and Jill wished she had had time to apologize. Just then, Nina Webster came in and hugged Brock, saying she was sorry for his loss. Jill turned and greeted her, too. She asked if Nina's son, Phillip Chancellor IV, was with her, but Nina said he was still in Iraq. Esther spotted Nina next and embraced her tearfully. Nina spotted Cane Ashby, and Esther told her who he was. Nina noted that he was cute, but he was no Phillip Chancellor III. As a light-headed Nikki Newman entered with Nicholas Newman, Victoria Newman and their families, Marge's ghost appeared again. She looked around wondering who all these people were, and why they're not playing the Perry Como music she wanted at her funeral. She spotted Esther and realized that it was not her funeral - it was for Katherine Chancellor! 2009 In 2009, two orderlies wheel Marge's body into a room. She sat up in the metal box and started talking! She said a lot of people were curious as to who was in the box - her or Katherine Chancellor. She said if you don't know who Katherine is, you must be living on the moon. She held up the book she wrote, and said she was going to tell everything about Katherine Chancellor, along with some tidbits about citizens from Genoa City. She said being dead put a different perspective on things - then laughed knowingly! Marge appeared and said it was so good when you saw things going Katherine's way. She talked about Nick, and how he was in love with two women. He had to make a choice soon, because one of them was hanging by her fingernails! Marge said she had been where Sharon was and that God would show her the way. But until he did, she wouldn't have an easy time of it! Back in the box, Marge said that Clint was dead - his heart gave out, and she didn't even know he had one! She said she didn't see Clint after he died - he took a southerly detour! She lamented how Clint tortured Kevin Fisher - another lost soul! Marge appeared and urged Victor Newman and Nikki to kiss each other. When Nikki said goodbye and left, Marge said they were both idiots! Marge was back in the box, saying that the doc was done with her - she was headed back to the bone yard! She said she was so happy that Katherine got her man. As for her, she was going back to the place where she could do the mambo 24/7! She laid back down and closed the lid! Victor later relinquished his shares of Jabot Cosmetics to Jill in exchange for her agreement to the exhuming of Marge's body, whom Jill, at the time, believed to be her presumed mother, Katherine. Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:Antagonists Category:Villainesses